


The Doctor Dances

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Doctor's many hidden talents</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 1.63.2. at [](http://community.livejournal.com/realmof_themuse/profile)[**realmof_themuse**](http://community.livejournal.com/realmof_themuse/)
> 
> Beta: paranoidangel

Sarah pushed him through the door. "Here. We can hide in here."

"Not without paying for admission you can't." The ~~man~~ beast was seven feet tall, heavily muscled and had horns like a bull's. In fact, his whole body reminded the Doctor of what a bull might look like, if it could stand on two legs. Clearly he was the bouncer for this place.

The Doctor started digging through his pockets, but he was unable to come up with any of the local currency. He opened his mouth to try to talk the bouncer into letting them stay, but Sarah had already started.

"Can we work? Wash dishes?" He watched her give her most engaging grin.

The bouncer eyed them up and down for a minute. "One of my strippers didn't show up. Entrance fee is 45 quarl. Each. You make that up with your tips and I don't turn you in to the cops."

The Doctor was horrified. "There is no way she's going up there..."

"Trust me," the bouncer interrupted dryly, "the clientèle has no interest in _her_."

Sarah's face immediately went from horrified to insulted, before she suddenly dissolved in laughter, almost drowning out the rest of the bouncer's words.

"It's you, they'd be interested in, pretty boy. They prefer them younger, but I figure you've got a fighting chance." The bouncer grinned at him, showing off a gold tooth. "Your song starts in five microns. Tell Marilee what you want her to play. You have one song." He gestured at the rather lovely brunette DJ. "You," he looked at Sarah Jane, "can sit in the audience and watch. I'll even throw in some snacks."

They entered the strip club proper, and the bouncer called one of the waiters over to show the Doctor to the stage and Sarah to a table near the stage.

"90 quarl?" Sarah murmured to the Doctor.

"About £100. No problem." He replied carelessly. Just because he didn't parade around in next to nothing, like some of his companions, didn't mean he wasn't capable of earning a few quarls doing just that.

He watched her settle down as if this was all a grand adventure.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

The glint in her eye scared him a little. He wasn't sure if it was confidence, amusement, or something more. He shrugged it off. If it was stripping they wanted, he was certain he could manage 90 quarl in tips.

He spoke briefly to the DJ, making sure she knew the song he wanted, before moving to stand at the edge of the stage as the previous act disappeared into the wings.

"And I would do anything for love, I'd run right in to hell and back."

Meat Loaf's voice rang through the club and the Doctor just stood there for a moment. He watched Sarah's lips twitch with suppressed amusement and then he started to move in time with the music. Slowly unbuttoning his velvet jacket and slinging it on a chair on the stage before doing the same with his shirt.

He'd chosen the song for its length and he used every second of the twelve minutes it lasted to his best advantage. Sarah was grinning openly at him now, and he was a little surprised at the interest in her eyes. He shrugged it off. She'd get over it eventually.

The Doctor timed it perfectly, so that when the last notes of the song played, he was dressed in his green silk boxers and nothing else. He took a few bows, and gathered up his clothes from the chair and exited stage left, ignoring the calls for an encore.

He dressed quickly, tidied his hair and returned to Sarah's table.

"This should do it." He counted out the folded notes that had been tucked in his boxers. 165 quarl. He handed 90 of it to the bouncer, and considered the rest for a moment. "Dinner?" he asked Sarah. He'd taken a peek in the kitchens and approved of what he'd seen.

Before she could answer, the bouncer said "You weren't half bad for a guy your age. Don't suppose you could use a job?"

"We're just visiting." Sarah said firmly. "But dinner would be lovely, Doctor." She turned back to the stage, her attention captured by the next dancer.

He grinned and settled down beside her. At least one of them would have a good evening.


End file.
